marvel_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN473)
"Great, as i thought that me trying of making a excuse of why i was late of hanging out with Harry and trying to my homework done wasn't bad enough. J. Jonah Jameson, my boss, just print a lie which make peoples believe i'm was secretly working for that Crime Master guy. Well, that's just typical, typical, TYPICAL Parker Luck for ya." Peter Parker (a.k.a. Spider-Man) is a student at Midtown High who became a masked vigilante after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider during an school field trip at Horizon Labs. History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born on August 15, ??? to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Richard and Horizon Labs scientist Mary Parker in Queens, New York. At the age of 5, he was left to be raises by his grandparents, Ben and May Parker after his parents die in a place crash. After that, Ben and May start raising Peter like if he was their only son. Later, he become friend with Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Eugene Thompson while being bullied by Carl King. Later on, Becoming Spider-Man The Spider's Bite Powers Development Wrestling Career Beoming a Hero Superhero Career Spider-Man (Earth-TRN473).jpg|Spider-Man's original homemade suit Spider-Man (Earth-TRN473) III.jpg|Peter's original suit Iron Spider's (Earth-TRN473) Mark I Suit.jpg|Iron Spider Mark I Suit Iron Spider's (Earth-TRN473) Mark II Suit.jpg|Iron Spider Mark II Suit Spider-Man's (Earth-TRN473) Avenger suit.jpg|Peter's Avenger Suit Spider-Man's (Earth-TRN473) Symbiote suit.jpg|Peter's Symbiote suit. Powers & Abilities Powers * Abilities * Weaknesses * Trivia *Peter's birthday on August 15th is similar to Spider-Man's first appearance on Amazing Fantasy #15, which was first published on August 10, 1962. *Peter's favorite foods are Ramen Noodles Chicken Favor and Aunt May's Wheatcakes and his favorite drinks are Cholocate Mike, Dr. Pepper and Apple Juice. *Peter, like his Mainstream counterpart, loves dinosaurs. *Peter, unlike his Mainstream counterpart, doesn't hate Star Wars. *Peter, like his Earth-TRN576 counterpart, claim that he has never done a crossword puzzle. *Peter's origin is somewhat similar to both his Earth-1610 and Earth-120703 counterparts, but with some elements from his Earth-616 counterpart. *Peter's first became Spider-Man at the age of 15 when he was wearing his original homemade costume before gaining his second costume by Leo Zelinsky and before soon than were given another suit by Max Modell during his college years. *Upon of gaining his second costume, Peter sometimes often wears his original suit. *Peter's favorite songs are Legends Never Die by Against the Current, Let It Burn by Red, Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran, It's My Life by Bon Jovi, Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler, Back to Life by Hailee Steinfeld, In My Blood by Shawn Mendes and Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee. *Peter's favorite bands are Linkin Park, the All-American Rejects, Thirty Seconds To Mars, ONE OK ROCK, OneRepublic and Journey. *Peter also sometimes often like to listen both 80s and 90s music. *This version of Peter is somewhat similar to his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-199999, Earth-1084, Earth-TRN633, Earth-92131, Earth-26496, Earth-96283, Earth-120703 and Earth-TRN576 counterparts. * * * * See also * Gallery Category:Billy2009 Category:Earth-TRN473 Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Traits Category:Wall Crawling Category:Webbing Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Characters of Earth-TRN473 Category:Super Smart Category:Healing Factor Category:Midtown High Student Body and Faculty (Earth-TRN473) Category:Avengers (Earth-TRN473)